garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Dearest/Transcript
(Inside the Museum, Egyptian music is heard. There is a bowtie of "Reverence for The Cat in Ancient Egypt") Dr. Carin: ''(coughs) Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, ''(scene changes to Museum's home) ''My name is Dr. Carin, I am Egyptologist from the University of Cairo. "''Reverence for The Cat in Ancient Egypt", can be traced as far back as one-thousand BC. Garfield: 'Here there Odie, cat should be treated like kings. '''Odie: '''Mmm-aaah. '''Dr. Carin: '''The fatal, kept a cat near him at all times for luck. ''(showing full size of Garfield, eating nacho chips) ''In fact, cat mummies have been found inside the pyramids. '''Garfield: '''Face it, I was born, too late, that's all. ''(walking continues) (while Garfield walks away to Jon with nacho chips, crunching noises) 'Jon: '''Garfield, you wanted me to bring you to this exhibit, can't you can quiet? '''Garfield: '''As soon, as they invent the noiseless nacho. ''(Garfield let eat all the nacho chips every time, and some crunching noise) 'Dr. Carin: '''As you can see, we've tried to recreate scenes. Seems from daily life in Ancient Egypt. '''Garfield: '''Now, this is what I call a snack. ''(Garfield haves to throw the nacho chips out, but he takes it to run it with the table of snacks, Garfield gets a steak and banged it every time, and they have to swallow it) ''There should be a law against plastic food, Hey, I demand to see the chef's this steak is overdone! ''(Garfield whizes the steak out and walks down to chair around here) ''Have it, the pharos camera indeed, what a thankless life I lead. ''(sighs) ''Why couldn't I have been a caddy? ''(whimpering, the chair falls down) '''Jon: '''Garfield!? '''Odie: ''(barking)'' Dr. Carin: 'Let us take him down to the first-aid room, just down the hall. ''(scene changes to Dr. Carin's medicine house) 'Jon: '''Will he be all right? ''(showing Odie crunching the toilet paper) '''Dr. Carin: '''Oh yes, he should be fine. '''Garfield: ''(humming) Cat should be true like kings...(the flashback starts in the ancient egypt)'' Royal Adviser: ''(V.O.) In ancient egypt, cats we're worshipped, they we're treated like royalty. ''(while egypt humans start whispering, there's playing a drum) ''We are now proud to present, the Pharaoh, and more importantly, the Pharaoh's cat. ''(the royal cat sees the snacks, rushes off, eating a bunch of a curd, then shows a Pharaoh and the royal adviser in the egypt) Pharaoh: 'I am slightly depressed, I think I shall go count my money. ''(walks away) 'Royal Adviser: '''Yes, your fairness. ''(going to be angered, walking to the tree) ''To overthrow the pharaoh and seize his riches, we must end his luck and good fortune. '''Henchman: '''How do you propose to do this? '''Royal Adviser: '''By eliminating the source of the pharaoh's good luck, his cat. ''(a royal cat haves to eat the grapes, but has the branch on it) 'Royal Adviser: '''Oh, thank you very much for eating all of the food, oh cat of cats, we are truly honored. '''Royal Cat: '''You should be what's next on my schedule, real scribe. '''Royal Adviser: '''Next, is the royal nap, then dinner, then another royal nap, then another dinner, then nap, then dinner... '''Royal Cat: '''I'm getting in a rut. ''(to the audience) ''Change that second dinner to...late lunch. '''Royal Adviser: '''But first, the pharaoh requests that you visit him in the pyramid. '''Royal Cat: '''Oh, if I must...(clapping, then, the pyramid boys walks away, royal cat jumps to the bed) The pyramid boys! ,...And don't take the freeway this time. ''(the pyramid boys proceeds to run away) '' ''(scene changes to the royal cat's tiger building; instrumental soft music is heard, at the pyramid, the boys running away to explore the Pyramid outside) 'Royal Cat: '''We would have been here sooner, but it was bumper-to-bumper on the nile. ''(after escaping the pyramid later, the royal cat proceeds to fall down, while the pyramid boys running away) '''Royal Adviser: ''(eughs) Farewell, pharaoh's feline! '''Henchman: '(laughs) ''The mummy of Odiehotep, we'll get him for certain. ''(coughs, walking and Royal Adviser too) Royal Cat: '''Hey! I'm supposed to be revered. ''(echoing, walking) ''Yoo-hoo, pharaoh Jon, where are you? ''(the door opens, and the mummy's hand is here) ''Anybody, to home? ''(some mummy's footsteps is heard) ''Pharaoh Jon... let you?... It's,... ...it's the mummy of Odiehotep? ''(walking in reverse) ''Nice move here? Don't go,... don't, mummy! '''Mummy of Odiehotep: ''(licking) '' Royal Cat: 'No... No, no! This is curse of the mummy's part! ''(rushes off) '''Mummy of Odiehotep: ''(barking)'' Royal Cat: '''No! Anyone? Big doggy! Hey, big-ish doggy! Help! '''Mummy of Odiehotep: (running) '' '''Royal Cat: '''Trapped! Very trapped! There's only one way to deal... with a mummy puppy! ''(gots a branch) Mummy of Odiehotep: ''(skids)'' '''Royal Cat: '''Oh... Wanna fetch the stick, boy? '''Mummy of Odiehotep: '''Yeah! Yeah! ''(whizes the branch out, '' Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2